This Could Be Something
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Rachel first met Quinn during freshmen orientation...


Rachel firsts meet Quinn during the summer before her first year of high school, it's the first week of summer and for some reason McKinley decided to have a freshman orientation. After the long drawn-out boring speech by principal Figgens they're all allowed to check out the school and all the different clubs, sports, and activities that will be available to them.

Rachel buzzes around looking for any club that involved singing and acting, in her hast she bumps into someone and because of her small stature she falls. Then she hears a voice ask "are you okay" and she looks up to find probably the prettiest girl she's ever seen, with long blond hair that flowed in neat soft curls over past her shoulders, and striking green eyes with fleck of gold, wearing a cute blue dress and white cardigan.

She stutters an apology and accepted the offered hand and pulls herself up, blushing profusely Rachel introduces herself, and so does the girl, revealing her name to be Quinn. Before they can make any small talk they hear a loud voice boom, "If you babies can make it through this camp them maybe you might just be worth me and the cheerios time, so line up and sign your name" making a hasty retreat so she doesn't anger her future coach Quinn shyly waves at Rachel and says she'll see her around.

And for the rest of the day Rachel walks with an extra bounce in her step, and forgetting all about her search for appropriate clubs to join.

The second time Quinn sees Rachel it's at the end of summer. The cheerios summer camp had finally ended, it was a very intense experience, and Quinn had never seen so many girls cry at one time, but she came out feeling good, like she was finally becoming a person she could like, someone that would make her old tormentors eat their heart out.

After getting off the bus Quinn waves goodbye to her two new friends Santana and Brittany and promises to call them soon. On her way home she decides to stop at the convince store. After she walks in she catches a glimpse of wavy brown hair at the register. Feeling a nagging feeling at the back of her mind she slowly approaches the figure trying to be inconspicuous.

While she's still about a foot away the figure finally turns around and Quinn freezes in her place. 'That's that girl that I bumped into before' she thinks, and before she can walk by Quinn calls out to her.

"Hey" the shorter girl stops and turns back to face Quinn, and now that she can get another look Quinn can see how cute the girl really is, with her big Bambi eyes, long eyelashes, short stature, and cute smile that just increases in size when recognition alights in her eyes.

"Oh hey, you're that girl I crashed into" Rachel giggles nervously, and Quinn can't help but be entranced. "Um Quinn right?"

"Yeah, and you're Rachel" The brunette nods in affirmation

"Mhmm, I'm kinda surprised you remember though, I mean we did only meet briefly. But then again I was able to remember your name, but I do have a very good memory of course after years of running lines and school plays. And plus memorization is a important skill for me to have if I am going to be a big star on Broadway. And I realize I probably gave you way too much information that you probably don't care about, but I'm kinda nervous and I tend to ramble, but I hope that doesn't deter you from wanting to talk to me but if it does I completely understand, I should really work on that if I want to be able to acquire friends this year and-"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh, and Rachel stopped mid-rant, her embarrassment clearly showing on her tinted cheeks. "Wow I don't think you took a breath during that, but it's okay I don't mind to be honest I'm kinda nervous too. I just moved here and you were the first person I talked to, and you seem pretty cool and I was hoping we could be friends." The mega watt smile made it's way back onto Rachel's face, reaching into her pocket Rachel pull out her cellphone and unlocks it, "If it's not too foreword of me do you think it would be acceptable if we exchanged numbers, that seems like the natural protocol for friends right?" Quinn couldn't help the smile that kept puling at her lips

"Yeah that's right" After exchanging numbers and then walking around together and talking a bit more Rachel reluctantly tells Quinn she has to go but promises to text her soon, but before she leaves she kind of awkwardly stands there and seems to be debating something in her head, "Rachel?"

"Um, would it be okay if I hugged you?" Quinn wasn't expecting that but she agrees anyway, and after an enthusiastic hug Rachel is jogging away in the opposite direction of Quinn's house, "See you later" she calls over her shoulder and Quinn just waves at her until she can't see her anymore, "Yeah see ya" Quinn whispers to herself, her cheeks flushed and her heart slightly fluttering, maybe Lima won't be so bad after all.

The third time Rachel and Quinn see each other is on the first day of school.

Rachel had spent her last days of summer preparing for the first day of school, picking out clothes, buying new supplies, talking and texting Quinn on the phone and then excitably telling her fathers about her new friend. They were both happy to see their baby girl so happy, and listened intently whenever Rachel would talk about Quinn.

Quinn did pretty much the same thing as Rachel except instead of talking to her parents she told Santana and Brittany about Rachel and the possibility of them all hanging out one day.

"No way in hell" Santana would tell her, and after seeing Quinn's face she would elaborate, "Look you're new here so you don't already know but Rachel Berry is not someone you want to associate with, especially now that you're going to be a cheerio. She's a loser Q and she'll only bring your rep down before you even have one, even the other losers don't really like her and that's saying something."

"Plus she talks really fast and sometimes uses big words I don't really understand, and everybody usually just tunes her out, and she has a weird fashion sense, like a swan in ugly duckling clothes." Brittany added.

"I don't know guys, she seems pretty cool to me and I like talking with her, and she's really nice and sweet, I'm sure you're just exaggerating." Santana shrugs

"Whatevs, it's your funeral barbie"

On the first day of school Quinn was there at 5:30 for morning cheerio practice, after a long and grueling hour and a half workout and a nice hot shower to ease her sore muscles Quinn was ready for her first day with her uniform on and ponytail neatly tied back.

As she walked the halls trying to find her locker she sees Rachel, Right before she gets to call out to her the's blue slush poured all over her head, and then another one is thrown into her face.

"Hey Berry, nice day isn't it, we thought those might help you cool off a bit." One guy with a Letterman jacket and a Mohawk called out.

"And the blue really takes the attention away from that stupid sweater" Another really tall boy who also had a Letterman and and lopsided smirk added. They both high fived as the sound of laughter filled the halls, they started to walk away,leaving behind a shivering and completely humiliated Rachel.

Finally coming to her senses, Rachel bolted to the nearest bathroom. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was used to the taunts and jeers from her classmates, but this was new. She was cold and wet, her clothes were sticking to her in the most uncomfortable way, and the slush was stinging her eyes. Walking towards the sink she turned on the cold water and started to flush the sticky liquid out. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but cringe a her reflection, she had no idea why she expected her first day of high school to be any different than her first day of any grade. Unable to look at herself anymore Rachel locked herself into a stall, and began to silently cry. It just wasn't fair, she never did anything to her why did they have to treat her like this, all she wanted was to get through this day undetected, and unscathed.

After a while she heard the creaking of the door as someone entered, Rachel froze and tried to be as silent as possible, "Rachel" the unknown person called out, wait she knew that voice, "Quinn?"

"Yeah it's me, can you please come out."

"No just go away, it's for the best anyway, you're new so you still have a chance, but I'm a loser, you'll never be able to make friends if you hang around me" Quinn feels her stomach turn at the self-deprecating tone in Rachel's voice, and then her stomach turns even more for considering leaving Rachel her, even if it was just a fleeting moment.

It goes quiet and Rachel assumes that Quinn's left but then she she a head pop up from the stall next to her. But I wanna be your friend, and I wanna help you, so come out of that stall and we'll get you all cleaned up. It can't be comfortable to sit in that stuff." Rachel slowly walks to the door and unlocks it, and walks out of the stall, Quinn hops down off the toilet and walks to Rachel.

As soon as Rachel sees what Quinn is wearing her eyes widen. "You have a cheerios uniform" Quinn furrows her brow at Rachel, "Yeah I told you I went to the summer camp to try out for the team, and I was going to surprise you today and tell you I made the team."

"Quinn this is horrible"

"What?"

"We're both on two_ completely _different levels of the school hierarchy, this'll never work, I'll just bring you down."

"Rachel, stop, that doesn't matter to me, you're my friend right?" Rachel nodded "Well friends stick together, and I don't want to pretend to be somebody I'm not, so don't worry I won't leave you for popularity"

Rachel bit her lip in uncertainty looking into Quinn's eyes for answers, "Are you sure because I's totally understand if you-"

"Yes I'm sure, don't worry about it" They both shared small smiles, the mood shifting to a lighter one.

"Okay now that we've gotten that settled let's get you out of those clothes and into something that's not blue and sticky." Taking Rachel's hand Quinn led her to the locker rooms so she could use the showers, and gave her her gym clothes. Rachel had a small smile on her face the entire tie, giddy at the fact that she actually had a friend, **A FRIEND**, and thinking that maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
